Canon Malfoy
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Uma coleção de one-shots mostrando o dia-a-dia de Draco e Astoria Malfoy.
1. Sensivel

**SENSÍVEL**

O vaso de flores passou rente a sua orelha e se não fossem pelos seus reflexos adquiridos dos anos como apanhador, com certeza agora ele teria um enorme corte e um hematoma na testa para exibir. Um grito veio acompanhado de outro objeto inanimado vindo em sua direo e o loiro mais do que depressa se jogou contra o cho para poder evitar a coliso que com certeza teria sido dolorosa.

Com um relance sobre o ombro viu com pesar o orbe de vidro que servia como peso de papel espatifar-se contra a parede de pedra do corredor e rapidamente fixou suas íris acinzentadas na criatura que atirava peças atrás de peças de decorção sobre si enquanto gritava impropérios sobre a sua pessoa.

- Seu bastardo! - a voz feminina vociferou, jogando contra o homem um porta retrato cujas pessoas na foto protestaram diante de tratamento to violento em relção a moldura. - Insensível! - nisso o tom de voz ficou rouco e um soluço brotou do fundo da garganta da mulher. O braço erguido e que agora segurava um relógio de mesa pareceu enfraquecer e aos poucos foi se abaixando.

Outro soluço brotou da jovem e ela pareceu desinflar, a raiva deixando o seu corpo enquanto o mesmo amoleceu e foi deslizando pela coluna da lareira até chegar ao chão. Ao ver que a mulher finalmente parecia ter perdido a ânsia de assassiná-lo, Draco soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, saindo de seu esconderijo atrás do batente da porta do quarto e adentrando o aposento cautelosamente.

Astoria continuou imóvel, recostada a lareira e soluçando enquanto abraçava o relógio contra o peito, ignorando a aproximção do loiro que no sabia se ria da cena patética ou se consolava a mulher. Não era bom nessas coisas de apoio moral ou sentimental e sabia que se deixasse a gargalhada fluir, a diminuta criatura na sua frente seria capaz de jogar a cama do casal em cima da cabeça dele. Melhor não arriscar.

Aliás, nos últimos meses, o melhor nunca era arriscar quando o assunto era a jovem sra. Malfoy.

Ainda a passos hesitantes aproximou-se mais dela, seus olhos claros percorrendo a figura da esposa a procura de qualquer problema, visto que a crise que ela teve há pouco poderia prejudicar a sua saúde, o que no era aconselhável no momento. Seus orbes cinzentos percorreram do rosto arredondado e pálido, das bochechas vermelhas e pintadas por claras sardas até os grandes olhos verde oliva inchados por causa do choro. O longo cabelo castanho escuro e cacheado estava em desalinho, caindo sobre ombros finos e também pintado por sardas. Seu olhar desceu pelo corpo da mulher, passando pela cintura fina aos quadris largos e coxas grossas e que marcavam a grande camisola, até retornarem ao abdômen levemente saliente.

E foi este pequeno detalhe o estopim que levou a ex-Lufa a mostrar as garras como uma leoa da Grifinória.

E essa foi primeira lição que Draco Malfoy aprendeu durante os anos de casamento que se seguiram. A de nunca, nunca mesmo, dizer que a mulher grávida estava gorda.


	2. Sra Malfoy

**SRA. MALFOY**

A primeira vez que Astoria Greengrass colocou os olhos em Draco Malfoy foi no segundo que ela pisou no Grande Salão de Hogwarts durante a sua cerimônia de seleção. Naquela época ela era uma caloura na escola e o rapaz já estava em seu terceiro ano. Astoria, tímida e retraída, não deu muita atenção ao garoto loiro e de feições pontiagudas que conversava com a sua irmã mais velha, apenas colocou o chapéu na cabeça e torceu para não ser posta na Sonserina. Com certeza com o seu jeito recluso de ser não sobreviveria uma noite naquela casa.

A segunda vez que Astoria reconheceu a presença do jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy ela estava em seu quarto ano e ele no sexto. Estava fora da cama depois do toque de recolher, havia perdido o horário estudando para uma prova de feitiços na biblioteca e por isso ofegou e segurou a respirção quando cruzou com o rapaz no corredor.

Aflita, esperou a reção que viria dele, já contando em receber tiradas sarcásticas e ameaças de detenção do garoto mais velho. Se bem lembrava das histórias que sua irmã contava, Draco sempre gostava de prejudicar os outros. Tinha como filosofia ferrar a terceiros primeiro antes que esses o ferrassem. No entanto, se surpreendeu quando tudo o que o garoto fez foi mirá-la longamente com os olhos cinzentos e passar por ela sem dizer palavra.

Chocada, os orbes verde oliva da jovem observaram o sonserino sumir em uma esquina e somente mais tarde, quando estava na segurança de seu dormitório na Lufa-Lufa que ela percebeu em como Malfoy parecia abatido e preocupado.

A terceira vez que a jovem Greengrass encontrou com Draco Malfoy foi minutos depois do fim da Batalha de Hogwarts. A escola estava um caos, aurores e funcionários do Ministério apreendiam os Comensais restantes, curandeiros e legistas miravam impressionados o corpo caído de Voldemort no meio do salão, com alguns até o cutucando com a ponta da varinha como se para se certificar de que aquilo era verdade, de que o pesadelo tinha realmente acabado.

Potter e seus dois fiéis escudeiros tinham sumido castelo adentro e os Malfoys se encolhiam a um canto da sala procurando proteção um no outro e com Lucius usando o seu corpo como uma muralha para esconder a sua família dos olhares curiosos. Astoria rodou seus olhos claros pelo salão a procura da irmã e surpreendeu-se ao ver seu olhar cruzar com o de Draco. Ambos ficaram se encarando por vários segundos até que um grupo de aurores aproximou-se dos Malfoys, bloqueando a sua visão e depois de uma conversa breve com Lucius, levou a família embora do castelo sob nenhum protesto.

Depois deste dia, Astoria esqueceu-se de Draco e seguiu a sua vida empenhada em completar seus estudos mesmo depois da quase destruição de Hogwarts.

No entanto, a quarta vez que Greengrass cruzou com Malfoy foi dias depois de completar dezessete anos, de chegar a maioridade. Sua mãe tinha praticamente invadido o seu quarto, saltitante e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o que amedrontou a adolescente. A sra. Greengrass não sorria desde que descobrira que seu marido tinha afundado a família em dívidas de jogo, gastado toda a fortuna deles e ainda tivera a audácia de morrer do coração e deixar essa complicação toda nas costas da esposa e das filhas.

Entretanto, a sra. Greengrass tinha encontrado uma solução prática para resolver esta situação. Começara ao casar a sua irmã com um rico empresário bruxo russo que era ao menos uns quinze anos mais velho que Daphne. Agora, ao que parecia, seria a sua vez. Ainda animada, a mulher a tirara da cama, a obrigara a vestir as suas melhores vestes bruxas e com o sorriso intacto no rosto a arrastou para a Mansão Malfoy.

Parecia que seria uma troca justa, pois os Malfoys continuavam ricos, mas haviam perdido prestígio e influência com as suas associações durante a guerra. Os Greengrass estavam pobres, mas ainda tinham um nome respeitado dentro da comunidade bruxa. Então o casamento era um equilíbrio perfeito, o dinheiro dos Malfoy estava comprando o prestígio dos Greengrass.

Astoria ficara tão enfurecida ao saber que estava praticamente sendo vendida para manter o estilo de vida fútil da mãe que ela não hesitou em amarrar a cara todo o caminho até a casa dos Malfoy e quando ouviu a primeira frase da sua mãe organizando os preparativos com Narcissa, a adolescente explodiu para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Eu me recuso a casar com um moleque mimado e arrogante somente para satisfazer as suas vontades frívolas mamãe! - a garota tinha gritado para o choque da sra. Greengrass e divertimento de Narcissa e Draco.

- Ela é perfeita. - Draco dissera com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto e Astoria piscou intensamente sem entender, desinflando a sua raiva e caindo sentada na cadeira estupefata. Depois disso, desse elogio do jovem Malfoy, ela não registrou mais nada e parece que somente retornou a si quando em uma tarde de primavera, quatro anos depois, ao assinar o seu nome em um documento oficial percebeu que no lugar de Greengrass havia escrito Malfoy.


	3. Marcando Território

**MARCANDO TERRITÓRIO**

A dor desceu pela sua espinha de maneira bruta, causando arrepios em seu corpo e antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para protestar lábios cobriam os seus com violência, os atacando de maneira faminta e sem perdão. Suas mãos se fecharam em um punho, agarrando-se ao tecido da camisa do loiro sobre si e dividida entre empurrá-lo ou trazê-lo para mais perto, ela permitiu que ele continuasse a subjugá-la. As mãos de Draco deslizavam pelos seus quadris, pernas e aos poucos puxavam para cima o tecido da sua saia, permitindo acesso as suas coxas que ela reparara fazia algum tempo que atraía extremamente a atenção do marido.

Ar começou a faltar em seus pulmões e quando pensou que iria sufocar, Malfoy afastou-se de si, agora direcionando o seu ataque para suas bochechas, deslizando os lábios úmidos pelo seu pescoço e começando a chupar e morder a pele sensível, a deixando vermelha e ocasionando o que seria mais tarde uma bela mancha roxa. Suspirou, abrindo as mãos que apertavam a camisa e as deslizando sobre o peito largo dele, as levando até os ombros e depois cruzando os ante-braços na nuca do rapaz.

Sentiu ser mais imprensada na parede contra a qual foi jogada. Através da porta podia ouvir os sons de passos e pessoas conversando e seu coração acelerou ao pensar na loucura que estava fazendo. Havia aparecido no Ministério para resolver alguns problemas pessoais em relação as dívidas ainda pendente dos Greengrass, a alguns bens que foram tomados pelo banco e acesso a cofres bloqueados, quando encontrara com Draco no meio dos corredores. E, para a sua surpresa, imagina com quem ele conversava?

Com a sua irmã.

Daphne tinha prometido encontrá-la para ajudá-la a resolver tais problemas da família. Ambas as irmãs depois de casadas lutavam para poder re-estabelecer o que um dia foi a fortuna dos Greengrass, usando como capital de apoio o dinheiro cedido pelos maridos por causa do contrato de casamento. O problema era que tudo o que Daphne queria era recuperar bens perdidos, mas não se preocupava em saber como mantê-los. Astoria não estava disposta a depender eternamente da boa vontade de Draco para não perder novamente o que seu pai apostara em jogatinas. Queria recuperar os negócios dos Greengrass, trazer de volta para as mãos dos herdeiros legítimos as empresas que por gerações ficou sob o nome deles. Mas Daphne não estava disposta a trabalhar, como sempre, apenas queria aproveitar os frutos dos esforços dos outros. E isso a irritava.

Quando percebeu que a irmã estava atrasada para o encontro com os advogados e credores que tinha marcado, saiu a cata dela pelos corredores do Ministério. E para qê? Para encontrá-la aos sorrisos com Draco Malfoy.

Fazia tempos que notara que em cada reunião de família Daphne lançava olhares longos e cobiçosos para o loiro, mesmo com o marido ao lado dela que parecia completamente alheio ao descaramento da esposa, ou simplesmente não se importava. Sabia que apesar de casada, Daphne não dispensava uma aventura aqui e acolá com algum bruxo mais novo, ou até mesmo um trouxa, que não fosse tão enfadonho quanto o seu marido adulto e mentalmente mais maduro que ela. Entretanto, se a sua irmã queria adicionar mais um amante para a sua longa lista, que procurasse em outra freguesia, pois toda a linguagem corporal dela mostrava que ela estava tentando seduzir o Malfoy.

Extremamente irritada, Astoria apressara o passo, indo de encontro a dupla que conversava e postou-se ao lado deles com uma expressão fechada. Daphne foi a primeira a notar a sua presença perto deles e lançou um sorriso falsamente inocente para ela, se desculpando por ter esquecido do compromisso e com um beijo que mirou mais para os lábios do que para a bochecha de Draco, despedira-se do loiro, girando sobre os saltos e descendo o corredor do Ministério com um rebolar característico nos quadris que tinha como intenção atrair os olhares masculinos.

O sangue de Astoria borbulhou quando viu os orbes cinzentos de Draco descerem para o traseiro de sua irmã enquanto a via se afastar cada vez mais e sem controle soltou um rosnado entre dentes, ergueu a mão num gesto impulsivo e dera um belo beliscão no braço do loiro, o que o fez encolher-se de dor e mirá-la raivoso diante de tamanho abuso. No entanto, quando as íris claras de Malfoy recaíram sobre a esposa e viram que ela estava com uma cara como se fosse azarar alguém a qualquer momento, seu rosto contorceu-se no tradicional sorriso de escárnio.

- Qual é a graça? - a mulher esbravejou, com o seu grito atraindo a atenção de alguns transeuntes. Draco por sua vez apenas alargara o sorriso, o que enfureceu ainda mais a esposa e o fez se sentir mais vitorioso. Quando Astoria ergueu mais uma vez a mão, com certeza na intenção de bater nele ou beliscá-lo novamente, Malfoy fora mais rápido, segurando no pulso dela com força e sem dizer nada a arrastou ao longo do corredor, com Greengrass resmungando e ordenando que a soltasse atrás de si, até que o loiro encontrou uma sala vazia e arremessou a mulher dentro da mesma.

O que trazia a este momento em que Malfoy imprensava a esposa contra a parede e marcava o pescoço dela com um sentimento de posse possuindo o seu ser. Algo dentro de si tinha remexido quando vira a ex-lufa com os olhos verdes brilhando de ciúmes e o rosto redondo vermelho de raiva. Fazia algum tempo que admitira para si mesmo que fizera de provocar a esposa um esporte porque gostava de ver as reações que ela obtinha e a sua preferida era quando Astoria fumegava de raiva. De uma maneira peculiar ela ficava extremamente bela irritada.

Suas mãos apertaram com força as coxas grossas, algo que havia se tornado seu fetiche fazia algum tempo. Na época que teve os seus casos durante a adolescência, sempre ficara com colegas que estavam bem próximas de serem candidatas a modelos. Corpos esguios, pernas finas, rosto bonito, etc. Porém nunca pensou que a sua preferência fosse por mulheres a quais pudesse apertar sem ter medo de quebrá-las. Não até ter se casado com Astoria.

A jovem crescera um pouco nesses últimos dois anos de casamento e mudara consideravelmente desde que comeara a conviver com Narcissa e Draco. A personalidade difícil que ela tinha era praticamente escondida sob uma timidez característica de uma ex-lufa, não lembrando em quase nada a garota que protestara no encontro entre as famílias para organizar o casamento. No entanto, a convivência com os dois Malfoy's começou a mudá-la aos poucos, a fazendo ficar mais desafiadora, mais... sonserina.

Antes a adolescente desleixada e de baixa alta estima por causa do seu corpo fora dos padrões da moda tornara-se mais vaidosa e quando ele viu pela primeira vez a esposa arrumar-se para uma simples reunião de chá a qual a sua mãe costumava arrastar a nora, ele desconfiou. Astoria não se arrumava nem mesmo para o marido, o que a fizera se embonecar para um encontro de mulheres? Só este pensamento o fez passar a tarde inteira inquieto e por pouco ele praticamente no avançou sobre a mãe quando ambas retornaram, querendo saber onde realmente elas foram. Mas controlou-se a tempo.

A partir daí a bruxa acostumara-se a se arrumar para qualquer coisa, nem que fosse para dar um passeio nos jardins. E foi aí que a sua desgraça começou. Astoria fazia questão de passar despercebida e quando resolveu se mostrar para o mundo, o mundo decidiu notá-la. Cansou de contar as vezes que a levara para jantar fora e viu algumas cabeças virarem na direção da mulher para a olharem melhor. Cabeças masculinas por sinal. Não compreendia o que eles tanto viam em alguém to comum como Greengrass, mas ainda sim não o agradava. Por várias vezes teve que conter o seu ciúme para não atacar alguém e agora ver que os papéis estavam invertidos o divertia por demais.

Em um puxão ele ergueu a mulher do chão, a fazendo subir em seu colo e sentindo as pernas dela envolverem a sua cintura em busca de apoio. Seus dedos deslizaram mais sobre a pele alva e macia, a apertando, a marcando como sua enquanto seus lábios voltavam a atacar os lábios vermelhos da ex-lufa. Um gemido surgiu do fundo da garganta de Astoria, fazendo o coração do loiro pulsar intensamente dentro de seu peito.

- Draco... - ela soltou em um sussurro quando ele abandonou a boca dela e resolvera descer os seus beijos pelo pescoço, colo, até encontrar uma brecha oferecida pelo decote da camisa. Rapidamente apoiou o peso dela em uma das mãos enquanto subia a outra pela cintura, até o colarinho da blusa, abrindo os primeiros botões, cedendo mais espaço para os seus ataques e deixando a mostra parte do sutiã de rendas que ela usava.

Os dedos de Astoria fecharam-se firmemente nas mechas loiras, as despenteando enquanto sentia os lábios de Draco descerem mais pelo seu colo, expor mais de sua pele ao ar frio da sala enquanto ele imprensava-se mais contra o seu corpo, deixando a mostra o quanto aquela situação o estava agradando. Um calor gostoso começou a acumular-se no baixo ventre da jovem e outro suspiro saiu de seus lábios, com o seu corpo já amolecendo e entregue as carícias, foi quando batidas bruscas na porta da sala onde estavam fez o seu coração dar um pulo que em nada estava relacionado ao prazer que sentia no momento.

- Tem alguém aí? - a voz abafada atravessou a grossa madeira da porta e Draco afastou-se um pouco, descolando os lábios da pele quente da esposa e mirando com desagrado a porta, tentando ver se conseguia amaldiçoar com o pensamento o infeliz que os tinha interrompido. - Repito, tem alguém aí? Ouvimos barulho. Alguém está ferido? - novamente a voz desconhecida falou e com um grunhido de insatisfação, Malfoy afastou-se mais ainda de Astoria, a depositando sobre os próprios pés no chão e mais do que depressa a bruxa começou a arrumar-se como pôde enquanto o loiro encaminhava-se para a porta e abria a mesma bruscamente.

Três funcionários do Ministério estavam no corredor movimentado e um deles já tinha a varinha erguida pronta para arrombar a porta quando eles se depararam com a mirada assassina de Malfoy, o que os fez recuarem surpresos diante de aparição tão inesperada. Tentaram olhar por cima dos ombros largos do ex-sonserino para dentro da sala, querendo identificar a outra pessoa que parecia estar lá dentro, com certeza pensando que o rapaz deveria estar ferindo algum inocente simplesmente por diversão, mas nada conseguiram. Draco rolou os olhos, pois sabia que tinha a tendência de incutir as piores idéias sobre a sua pessoa na cabeça dos outros sem fazer o menor esforço.

Com um sorriso de escárnio ele deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que os três curiosos tivessem uma visão bem clara de quem era a sua companhia e viu com um prazer mórbido eles ficarem subitamente vermelhos e começarem a gaguejar desculpas desconexas quando reconheceram, dentro da sala e terminando de ajeitar as suas roupas e cabelos, Astoria Malfoy. Obviamente que qualquer coisa que eles estivessem pensando em relação a Draco naquele momento sumiu da mente deles, sendo substituída por cenários nada puros e hipóteses do que o casal fazia trancado dentro de uma sala vazia.

- Se vocês me derem licença senhores. - falou o loiro em um tom calmo, saindo da sala e passando pelos três bruxos. - Tenho coisas a resolver. - e lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para uma Astoria vermelha que saía da sala e postava-se ao seu lado, não encarando nos olhos os três funcionários. Displicente ele envolveu os ombros da mulher com o seu braço, começando a guiá-la ao longo do corredor, mas, antes de virar uma esquina, ele ainda mirou por uma última vez os três funcionários, lançando a eles uma piscadela marota e desaparecendo com a esposa.


	4. Herança

**HERANÇA**

Draco encolheu o ombro de pavor quando ouviu o som estalado e agudo ecoando na sala e lentamente virou-se na cadeira na direção do barulho, já antecipando o desastre que iria encontrar. E não deu outra. Lá, no canto do escritório, com a expressão mais inocente no rosto infantil estava o seu filho. Em uma mão ele segurava a cabeça de um cavalo feita de cristal enquanto os olhos azuis miravam curiosos os cacos de vidro entre as suas curtas pernas rechonchudas.

- Papa... quebou. - balbuciou o menino de dois anos e meio e o loiro soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

- Eu estou vendo. - rebateu o homem entre dentes, tentando manter a calma. Scorpius tinha desenvolvido de uns tempos para cá uma fascinação absurda por magia, mais do que uma criança bruxa comum, e como ele ainda não tinha controle dos próprios poderes, costumava incitar manifestações mágicas nos outros.

Como?

Sua tática preferida era de quebrar, destruir e arruinar coisas apenas pelo prazer de ver os pais sacando a varinha e fazer a mesma emitir aquelas luzes coloridas que ele tanto adorava. Ou então, atormentava os elfos-domésticos até que os mesmos ou iam correndo bater com as cabeças na porta do forno diante da frustração, ou atendiam as demandas do jovem herdeiro.

Astoria havia perdido a conta de quantos vestidos manchados teve que recuperar, quantas porcelanas, vasos quebrados e tapeçaria queimada teve que restaurar - e nesse caso a mulher nem queria imaginar onde o seu bebê tinha conseguido encontrar fogo para queimar o carpete - ou quantas vezes teve que limpar as paredes do corredor da ala de dormir da mansão pixadas pelas canetas coloridas de Scorpius.

Com isto, cansada das travessuras do filho e com as costas atoladas de processos provindos do Departamento de Regulamentação e Leis Mágicas, a advogada resolveu dar folga a si mesma da maternidade e jogou o filho nas costas do marido, sumindo logo cedo para o Ministério e ordenando aos seus subordinados que não responderia a nenhuma chamada de casa, bloqueando todas as tentativas desesperadas de Draco de tentar contatar a esposa a procura de ajuda.

O loiro não estava acostumado a passar muito tempo na presença de Scorpius. Não que fosse um pai ausente ou preferisse entregar a criação de seu filho a elfos-domésticos, não depois de todo o sermão que recebeu da esposa durante a gestação dela dizendo que ela se recusava a deixar outra pessoa que não ela mesma e Draco a criarem o filho. Os elfos-domésticos existiam para auxiliar nas tarefas de casa, mas não para substituí-los em certas responsabilidades.

Com isto, o jovem Malfoy aprendera os horrores de trocar uma fralda, o desespero de passar noites insones e em como Scorpius era manhoso e por qualquer coisa chorava querendo a atenção dos pais. Narcissa costumava rir dizendo que o neto era extremamente parecido com Draco quando pequeno e Draco se recusava a aceitar saber que era uma criança tão mimada e dependente.

Entretanto, o casamento com a jovem Greengrass que tinha como objetivo recuperar o prestígio dos Malfoys estava rendendo frutos e nos últimos anos a família tinha conseguido várias associações valorosas para os seus negócios, o que transformara Draco em um homem ocupado. Havia também o fato de que há um ano Astoria encerrara a sua licença maternidade e voltara a trabalhar no Ministério, o que colocava em terra os planos dela de deixar a criação de Scorpius para os pais em vez dos elfos.

A mulher até que tentava compensar, preferia não pegar casos difíceis para assim não ficar muito tempo presa no escritório até que o filho fosse uma criança mais independente. Trazia trabalho para casa e fazia questão de ter o domingo de folga, mesmo que o horário tão agitado a estivesse estafando. Não era fácil ser uma mãe com uma carreira profissional. Narcissa insistia que a nora, sendo uma Malfoy, não precisava de carreira, apenas de uma boa posição na sociedade. Astoria retrucava com veemência que quando aceitou o acordo de casamento com Draco havia deixado claro que não iria desistir de seus planos e que o marido tinha concordado.

Claro que Draco tinha concordado naquela época. Afinal, era extremamente lucrativo ter uma advogada como esposa e sendo que a mesma trabalhava na área legal do Ministério, o auxiliava e muito a combater a burocracia do mesmo quando o assunto era expandir os negócios e ter os planos barrados por causa do preconceito contra a sua família e sua associação com o Lorde das Trevas.

Hoje, no entanto, enquanto ele via Scorpius girar a cabeça do cavalo de cristal entre os dedos arredondados, daria tudo para ter uma dona-de-casa como esposa em vez de uma mulher de carreira.

Outro estalo tirou Draco de seus devaneios e ele viu com pesar que agora a cabeça do cavalo de cristal não era mais uma única peça, mas sim duas. Os olhos azuis de Scorpius miraram com curiosidade a própria façanha e o garoto soltou uma risadinha infantil diante do feito. Malfoy apertou as mãos em um punho. Aquela coleção de cavalos de cristal estava na família há gerações. Fora de seu tataravô que tinha como hobby fazer esculturas em vidro. Agora décadas de história dos Malfoys havia sido destruída pelas mãos do descendente mais novo.

E o pior de tudo, Draco não sabia como Scorpius conseguia fazer isso. Óbvio que depois de cada travessura dele o casal Malfoy fazia questão de colocar feitiços protetores na peças consertadas, mas o menino parecia ter um dom nato de transpassar todas as barreiras mágicas com uma facilidade absurda e fazer um estrago maior do que o anterior nos objetos recém restaurados.

- Cabalo fez pop! - novamente o balbuciar infantil e Draco esfregou os olhos com as palmas das mãos para ver se conseguia dissipar uma dor de cabeça que começava a atormentá-lo. - Pop, pop, pop, pop! - Scorpius começou a repetir incessantemente, batendo ora palmas, ora batendo o que restava do cavalo sobre o carpete do escritório da mansão.

- É isso! - o loiro soltou irritado, erguendo-se de sua cadeira num gesto rápido e fluído. - Eu também estou tirando férias da paternidade! - e com isso caminhou a passos largos até o filho, o erguendo do chão e o prendendo em seu quadril. Os grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis da criança miraram o pai com confusão e antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o estalo característico da desaparatação soou no escritório.

Assim que pai e filho aparataram no saguão de entrada do Ministério, passantes curiosos viam um Malfoy segurando no colo uma versão miniatura sua, só que menos loiro platinado e menos olhos acinzentados, e que batia palmas animado enquanto gritava:

- Má-ica papa! Di novo! Má-ica! - insistia o garotinho.

- Nada de mágica fedelho. Eu to desertando e te deixando a cargo da sua mãe. Ela que pariu, ela que crie! - resmungou, indo a passos apressados na direção do elevador e entrando rapidamente no mesmo, apertando o botão do andar que levaria ao Departamento de Regulamentação e Leis Mágicas.

Durante todo o trajeto do elevador Draco teve que sofrer com as miradas curiosas e divertidas de outros bruxos e os gritos excitados de Scorpius cada vez que a porta se abria e memorandos interdepartamentais adentravam o cubículo. Quase soltou um suspiro de alívio quando a voz no elevador anunciou seu andar e praticamente se projetou para fora da máquina, ignorando mais olhares curiosos sobre a sua pessoa.

- Astoria! - chamou assim que entrou no escritório da esposa, assustando a mesma e a fazendo derrubar uma pilha de pergaminhos que estava em sua mesa no chão.

- Draco. - a mulher rebateu depois de recuperada do susto, estreitando seus olhos verdes na direção do homem com a criança no colo. - Há algum motivo para você estar na minha sala com Scorpius... usando apenas uma cueca? - a morena sibilou entre dentes e Draco piscou os olhos e mirou o filho apenas para reparar que o garoto vestia somente uma roupa íntima branca com desenho de ursinhos.

- Ele manchou toda a roupa com a geléia de amora das torradas que os elfos prepararam para o lanche dele...

- E por que você não trocou a roupa dele? - a mulher o interrompeu no meio da explicação e isso pareceu fazer o homem explodir de vez.

- Porque ele não deixou! Cada roupa nova que eu colocava ele sujava alegando que não queria trocar de roupa, queria ser limpo com mágica. E você sabe muito bem que isso é ciclo vicioso, se eu começasse a usar mágica a situação iria piorar e ele iria fazer coisas piores para me obrigar a usar magia e... - Draco parou no meio da sua reclamação, fechando a boca em um estalo ao ver que pela expressão que ostentava, Astoria estava se divertindo com o desconforto dele.

Mordendo o lábio inferior ele caminhou a passos largos até a mesa da mulher e sem cerimônia depositou Scorpius sobre uma pilha de pergaminhos. O menino apenas sorriu para a mãe e as suas mãozinhas curiosas rapidamente foram na direção do pote de tinta para as penas. Em um gesto rápido Astoria tirou o objeto do alcance do garoto e fixou seu olhar irritado no marido.

- Toma que o filho é _teu_! - falou o homem.

- Meu filho? - respondeu a bruxa em um tom anormalmente calmo.

- Essa atitude absurdamente lufa só pode ter sido herdada de você. Então enquanto ele estiver nessa fase de "destruir tudo para ver como magia funciona" ele é o seu filho. - rebateu o loiro contrariado.

- Ah... agora ele é meu filho Malfoy. - Draco segurou-se para não retesar os ombros e recuar um passo. Quando Astoria o chamava de Malfoy era porque logo em seguida feitiços e azarações voariam na sua direção. - Ele não era _meu_ filho quando você o exibia com orgulho como herdeiro dos Malfoys para os seus associados. E muito menos _meu_ filho quando você resolveu batizá-lo de Scorpius. - o loiro rolou os olhos.

O nome de Scorpius era uma discussão antiga entre o casal. Astoria simplesmente não engolia até hoje o fato do marido ter registrado o filho deles com um nome que ela discordava e achava ruim. Draco simplesmente retrucava dizendo que Scorpius era um nome nobre, de uma constelação, como o dele, e digno de um Malfoy. Astoria rebatia falando que Scorpius parecia nome de doença de pele e só para irritar o marido fazia questão de colocar vários apelidos no menino.

- Não me interessa. O que me interessa é que já devolvi o que é seu e portanto vou seguir o meu caminho. - a cortou antes que ela continuasse reclamando e virou sobre os pés para ir embora, mas um jato de luz alaranjada passando sobre o seu ombro e o grito de Scorpius de "Má-ica!" o fez parar em um instante.

Com um estalo a porta o escritório trancou-se e Draco virou-se para ver Astoria apontando a varinha na sua direção.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy... - a mulher sibilou e o loiro teve a impressão de que a cada segundo ela parecia crescer mais além dos seus 1.67 m de altura por causa da raiva. - Você vai pegar esta criança, voltar para casa e cuidar dela até eu chegar. - ameaçou entre dentes, com a ponta da varinha brilhando perigosamente. - Sem dizer um "ai". - continuou e calado Draco foi até a mesa da esposa, recolheu Scorpius e o colocou novamente apoiado em seu quadril.

Conhecia Astoria o suficiente para saber que quando ela realmente perdia a compostura, eram pernas para quem te quero. A jovem podia ser uma ex-lufa, mas era uma ex-lufa com um conhecimento assustador de azarações e outros feitiços traiçoeiros que daria inveja até ao mais orgulhoso dos sonserinos. Resignado e com a expressão ainda fechada, ele girou sobre os pés e saiu como um furacão do escritório, retornando as pressas para a Mansão Malfoy.

Assim que chegou em casa, Draco depositou o filho sobre o carpete da sala de visitas, mirando seus olhos cinzentos nos azuis do menino e se perguntando o que fazer daqui para frente. Não conseguiria se concentrar no trabalho porque ficaria preocupado com o que Scorpius estaria aprontando, também não queria deixá-lo com os elfos sabendo que as criaturas não conseguiriam domar a faceta matreira e levada da criança. Então, a única coisa que restava era deixar tudo de lado e dedicar-se a entreter o menino até Astoria chegar.

- Você venceu fedelho. - falou, sentando-se na frente do garoto e puxando a varinha de dentro das vestes. O rosto de Scorpius se iluminou.

- Má-ica! - gritou entusiasmado.

- Isso mesmo, vamos fazer algumas mágicas até a mamãe chegar. - Draco respondeu, começando a soltar feitiço atrás de feitiço para entreter o garoto.

Horas mais tarde, quando o sol terminava de se por atrás dos montes de Whiltshire, Astoria acabava de aparatar no solário da mansão, percebendo com estranheza que a casa parecia quieta demais para um lugar que abrigava uma ativa criança de dois anos. Em um estalo, um elfo-doméstico surgiu ao seu lado, recolhendo a sua pasta e o seu casaco e a mulher se virou para encará-lo.

- Onde estão Draco e Scorpius? - perguntou enquanto desabotoava os punhos da sua camisa social.

- Mestre Malfoy e pequeno mestre estão na sala de visitas. - respondeu o elfo, desaparecendo em um estalo e Astoria seguiu caminho para a dita sala, parando prontamente sob o beiral de entrada da mesma ao ver uma cena que a fez sorrir levemente.

Draco estava deitado sobre o tapete perto da lareira com o seu peito subindo e descendo por causa da respiração compassada. A varinha estava presa entre os dedos da mão estendida ao lado do seu corpo enquanto o outro braço atravessava as costas de Scorpius que dormia sobre o peito do pai e cujo corpo pequeno e envolto no casaco de Draco subia e descia de acordo com a respiração do homem.

A sala por si só estava decorada com faixas, brinquedos, bolhas de sabão e qualquer outro adereço infantil que Astoria sabia ter sido conjurado por magia apenas para poder agradar o pequeno herdeiro. Ainda com o sorriso, a mulher tirou os sapatos de salto e a passos lentos caminhou até a dupla, ajoelhando-se ao lado deles e aos poucos abaixando o corpo até estar deitada ao lado de Draco. Com cuidado, pegou o braço do homem que segurava a varinha e o passou sob o seu pescoço, o fazendo prontamente de travesseiro.

Tal gesto pareceu acordar o loiro que virou um pouco a cabeça apenas para mirar a mulher que se aconchegava ao seu lado. Em movimentos lentos ele deu um beijo na testa dela, voltando a fechar os olhos com um suspiro e retornando ao seu sono, sendo logo depois acompanhado por Astoria.

Na semana seguinte, a mania de Scorpius de querer ver todos usando magia parecia ter finalmente passado para o alívio dos pais. Entretanto, dois dias depois o garoto começou a insistir que queria porque queria aprender a voar... sem usar uma vassoura. Com isto, Draco fez questão de colocar um elfo-doméstico como sombra do filho para impedir decolagens inesperadas de janelas que aparecessem de maneira oportuna no caminho do menino e repetir várias vezes para uma Astoria resignada com as reclamações do marido que este comportamento anormal era culpa dos genes lufa dela.


End file.
